As an assembling member made from resin, there is known an electric connection box of an insert-molded type, in which a bus bar for an electric conduction path is insert-molded to form a wanted circuit pattern. The electric connection box includes, as illustrated in FIG. 8, a base plate 11 inserted with the bus bar, a frame body 13 standing up from one side of the base plate 11 and spaced apart from each other, and a connector housing 15 (e.g., see Patent Document 1). The frame body 13 is attached with a case to be assembled, or the like, and the connector housing 15 is configured to receive an external connection terminal of a circuit in the frame body 13.
The electric connection box is provided with a plurality of cylindrical bosses 17 standing up from one surface of the base plate 11 in the frame body 13. As illustrated in FIG. 9, a plurality of cylindrical components 19 is assembled to the frame body 13, in which a solenoid valve is received. Each of the components 19 is supported by front end portions (upper end in FIG. 9) of two bosses 17, and a predetermined posture thereof is secured by the base plate 11. As a result, each component is electrically connected to a terminal (not illustrated).
A root portion of the respective bosses 17 is provided with a plurality of reinforcing ribs 21 extending radially from an outer circumferential surface of the boss, and the reinforcing ribs 21 are disposed at a regular interval. Since the root portion of the boss 17 is reinforced by the ribs, even though the bosses 17 are pressed by the component 19 when the component 19 is assembled, the bosses 17 are not easily broken.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-017069A
Since the electric connection box disclosed in Patent Document 1 is molded in the state in which the bus bar is inserted on the base plate 11, a flow of the resin is interrupted by the bus bar at molding, so that performance of filling spaces between the bosses 17 with the resin may be varied depending upon the space. If the filing performance is varied, the overall length of the boss 17 in an axial direction is varied among them. In particular, short shot of unfilling may occur in the boss 17 with the deteriorated filing performance.
Also, if the overall length of the boss 17 is varied among them, for example, a posture of the component 19 supported by the boss 17 is inclined to the base plate 11, when the components 19 are assembled. As a result, this may cause a defect such as electrical connection failure or malfunction. Further, when the components 19 are assembled, a load of the component 19 is applied to the boss 17 from an oblique direction to its axis, a stress is concentrated on a corner portion in which an outer circumferential surface of the boss 17 intersects with an upper surface of the reinforcing rib 21, so that a crack may be generated.